Manual para enamorar a Akane Tendo
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Este es el manual por el que Ryoga Ibiki, Kuno Tatewaki y miles más matarían. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, este compilado está escrito (y ejecutado) solo por Ranma Saotome. Síentate y toma nota, incluso del Lemon que se presentará. Este es un manual explícito.
1. Lección Preliminar

.

.

Manual para enamorar a Akane Tendo.

Este es el manual por el que Ryoga Ibiki, Kuno Tatewaki y miles más matarían. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, este compilado está escrito solo por Ranma Saotome.

.

.

Supongo que si estás leyendo este manual es porque estás albergando la esperanza de tener algo con Akane Tendo. En primera quiero puntualizar que eso sería SOBRE MI CADÁVER. El segundo punto es que espero que esta especie de diario sea encontrado solo cuando exhumen mis restos, me niego a que alguien se entere de la forma en que me expreso de ella. Esto es solo para mí, pongo en palabras lo que siento para intentar comprender mejor lo que sucede y cómo debo actuar.

 **ATENCIÓN: SI NO ERES YO, MEJOR DEJA DE INTENTAR ALGO CON AKANE.**

 _ **Lección Preliminar.**_

Quiero advertirte que hay cosas que tienes que considerar antes de involucrarte con Akane Tendo. Ella no es la mujer más fuerte que llegarás a conocer, pero seguro será la que tenga el orgullo más grande y la cabeza más terca del universo. ¡Ah sí! Y la sonrisa más dulce y cautivadora (Pero no le digas que escribí eso)

 **Consideración 1.-**

 _Tienes que tener una fuerte resistencia corporal y emocional._

No puedes sobrevivir a sus continuos ataques de ira, que se repiten con demasiada frecuencia. Akane puede lanzarte cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano, nunca la subestimes.

Pero más importante tu corazón debe estar preparado para sus muestras de rechazo, para sus frases hirientes, para sus ojos llorosos que te conmueven y de pronto te pueden hacer sentir el tipo más miserable parado sobre la faz de la Tierra. También ten cuidado, el corazón puede doler demasiado cuando la vez llorar en los brazos de alguien que no eres tú.

Dirá frases que no quiere decir, comentará cosas que en realidad no siente y sin embargo tú las sentirás clavarse en el fondo de tu alma, como algo de lo que tal vez no te recuperes tan fácil. ¿He comentado lo que dolió ser llamado fenómeno? No es como si estuviera feliz de tener esta maldición encima.

 **Consideración 2.-**

 _Ten cuidado con su amabilidad_

Si hay algo que puede cautivar de primera impresión, además de su belleza, es sin duda su amabilidad. No te fíes por el primer contacto — Que casi siempre será agresivo — porque ella esconde mucho más debajo de sus ojos cafés.

Puede sorprenderte la manera en que ella se preocupa por los demás, pero más aun lo que tienes que tener en cuenta es que incluso su amabilidad la intentará disfrazar de enojo, de furia y de descontento. Pero mírala a los ojos, ahí es donde sin duda podrás averiguar su verdadero sentir. Si desvía su mirada, si sus ojos se pierden en la nada, si pierden el brillo simplemente abrázala. O puedes salir golpeado no importa lo que hagas.

Sin embargo su sonrisa mezclada con las muestras inocentes de ternura pueden acabarte, puedes pensar que es la criatura más dulce y bajar la guardia, decir algo imprudente que la haga molestar y perderás el chance de volver a verla tan radiante.

 **Consideración 3.-**

 _Que el amor no te ciegue_

Quisiera poder decirte que puedes lograrlo, pero mentiría. Mi sugerencia es: logra que se enamoré de ti primero. ¡Funciona mejor! Porque de otra forma te tocará ver cómo hay alguien que la hace rabiar, sonrojar, vibrar y endulzar y no, no eres tú. Es otro, es otro que encima te cae bien, alguien que no puedes odiar pero en el fondo odias.

Y preferirás volverte el chico molesto en su vida con tal de que ella te tenga en consideración, con tal de que ella no sea capaz de olvidarte y puedas convertirte en el chico que haga iluminar su mirada. ¿Te he contado ya que es difícil? Seguro tú terminas enamorado de ella antes de que Akane se fije en ti.

Me pasó, por eso no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Porque aunque me lo negué llegó un punto en que era obvio hasta para mí.

De pronto me descubrí preocupado por ella, consciente de su amabilidad, me sorprendí alabando sinceramente su bella sonrisa y lo bien que un corte de cabello podía quedarle. Aunque jamás le diría que lo que me hizo más feliz fue que perdiera aquella cabellera que dejó crecer para alguien más. O me encontraría aceptando que deseaba un beso suyo donde mi orgullo nunca me dejaría pedirlo o robarlo de forma honesta. Y por si fuera poco después acabaría pidiendo perdón por todo, justificando mis acciones y sintiéndome culpable por todo.

El amor te cegará. Te lo digo yo.

Habrá más chicas, siempre las hay. Y sin embargo volverás a mirar a un lado para poder ver sus ojos cafés.

 **Consideración 4.-**

 _Llénate de paciencia._

Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, antes de involucrarte con ella piensa seriamente si tienes el estómago de acero y la paciencia del papa para conseguir soportar lo terca, necia, ciega y loca que puede ser esa chica de la que te estás enamorando.

Le gustará provocarte, burlarse de ti, insinuar cosas y después salir por la tangente. Protege tu corazón sino terminarás como yo respondiendo las mil tonterías que puedas pensar, los mejores insultos, las mejores tácticas para hacerle creer que no te interesa, porque si no, sabes que ella te devorará y escupirá tus restos.

Se hará la tonta cuando insinúes tu amor, si te llega a escuchar intentará forzarte a soltar todo lo que tienes en el pecho, pero cuando sea su turno fingirá demencia y te hará temblar el corazón porque creerás que lo puede llegar a romper.

 _Hago una anotación al pie:_ durante una competencia de patinaje sobre hielo ella dijo _"Mi amor"_ y aunque la escuché claro y fuerte no logré que volviera a repetirlo. Así que inhala y exhala, las cosas con ella son difíciles y lentas.

 **Anotaciones finales:**

Una vez que caes por ella no hay vuelta atrás. No importa qué tanto te lo quieras negar a ti mismo, ya eres su presa y solo queda protegerte con lo poco que tienes a la mano y además intentar hacerla feliz. ¿Jodido no?


	2. Lección 1: Macho sutil

.

 **Lección 1: A veces sutil otras macho que se respeta.**

.

.

 _Las mujeres son complicadas, todos lo sabemos y no por eso hemos llegado al día en que dejemos de intentar ganar su cariño. Más o menos lo que intento explicar es que… ¡No comprendo a Akane! Es muy difícil tratar con ella, por eso la lección de hoy. Sé sutil pero también sé decidido._

 _A veces ella demuestra que no te quiere o eso intenta hacerte creer… ¿O es que en realidad no le interesas? Ya solo me estoy confundiendo más._

 _ **Hay que ser el macho que se respeta de la relación cuando el momento lo requiere.**_

 _¿Cuándo se requiere ser el hombre lomo plateado más atrevido de la historia? Cuando ella esté en serios problemas, no antes, no después. Justo cuando ella peligre. ¡No es cuestión de suerte! Es cuestión de estar lo más pendiente de ella._

 _Que a decir verdad tampoco es tan difícil, como que tiene la facilidad de ponerse en aprietos por propia voluntad o azar._

Me di cuenta de esto aquella tarde de enero, el frío calaba los huesos y el camino a la preparatoria se hacía más largo por el lento caminar. Nuestro último momento como estudiantes de instituto estaba por llegar, era la hora de dejar la etapa juvenil y convertirnos en personas con propósito. Y Akane estaba llena de sueños, yo también. ¿Quién quería casarse a tan temprana edad con tantas posibilidades por delante?

Y como si mis pensamientos lo hubiera llamado, delante nuestro apareció Shinosuke, venía herido tal vez por haberse tropezado con una de sus propias trampas antes de salir de su bosque, Akane corrió hacia él con la preocupación en el rostro y yo sentí la fuerte punzada de los celos.

— Mira que venir en ese estado hasta aquí significa que debe quererte mucho ¿No Akane?

— ¡Ranma no es momento de bromear! — Ella se acercó al chico quien cayó desmayado en sus brazos, sentí hervir la sangre porque en verdad notaba su preocupación por el granjero, guardabosques, amnésico y despistado chico — Shinosuke, dios despierta.

— Déjalo, yo me encargo.

Me acerqué al chico y lo subí a mi espalda, no era por ayudarlo, era para que se alejara de Akane, vamos que hasta en eso tengo que cuidarla porque si no puede volverse a ir con él. Siento los intestinos revolotear, como si los jugos gástricos pelearan por comerme por dentro, recuerdo el golpe que me dio, esa cachetada ¡Maldita sea! No quería pensar en eso, pero aquél golpe ha sido de los más dolorosos de mi vida, Akane me había abofeteado más de una vez pero esa fue la única ocasión en que lo hizo por defender a otro chico. ¡Qué desgraciada! Los celos me consumen y dejo caer al chico al suelo más que furioso.

— ¡Ups! Accidente —exclamo viendo la molestia de la peliazul quien antes de reprenderme verifica que el diablo ese esté vivo, sorpresa nuestra que con el golpe ha recobrado el sentido.

— ¡Akane! Viene en tu búsqueda para advertirte — se le notó confundido, miraba hacia los lados con una especie de miedo y desconcierto.

— Pero por favor Shinosuke, dime qué sucede. Me estás preocupando.

Yo solo pensaba que todo se trataba de un pretexto para poder verla, que a mí no me engaña. Pero si lo decía solo me ganaría otro golpe de la Tendo y juro que no quería repetir la escena.

— Es un monstruo. Ha venido a Nerima, salió de las profundidades del bosque y atacó a mi abuelo ¡Se lo llevó!

¡Se lo llevó! Viejo desdichado, ojalá no vuelva a intentar emparejar a esos dos.

— Tenemos que buscarlo

Soltó mi prometida. La burra al trigo ¿Cómo que buscarlo?

— Irás tú Akane, tal vez así por fin te acepten en esa familia.

— ¡Eres un grosero Ranma!

¿Soy yo el único que nota que son obvios mis celos? Es que de verdad no puedo creer que existan mujeres TAN CIEGAS. Aprieto los dientes, no voy a darle el gusto de seguir torturándome, me dispongo a irme cuando una bomba de humo interfiere mi vista y luego el grito de Akane.

¡Hay con su grito!

No sé cuántas veces lo he escuchado, grito su nombre porque es una especie de ritual entre nosotros… ¿No suena romántico? RANMA (voz de peligro) AKANE (voz de angustia) y luego me bato en duelo con alguien, es como el guion.

Cuando el humo desaparece no hay nadie, por el rabillo del ojo veo una sombra que se mueve con mucha velocidad, me sorprendo de notar que detrás va Shinosuke, mi prometida extiende su mano pidiendo auxilio, la carga algo o alguien.

— ¡Shinosuke!

¿Por qué grita su nombre? ¿Por qué…? ¡Ay al demonio voy por ella! Comienzo a trepar de tejado en tejado persiguiendo la sombra que parece llevar una capa negra, lanza otra bomba que provoca que el guerrero de la escoba se detenga y tosa… medio enfermo el joven.

— ¡Esta es mi nueva novia! Y me casaré con ella. Detenme si puedes Shinosuke, o me comeré a tu futura esposa.

Suelta la sombra con una sonora carcajada. ¿Cuándo será el día que mis enemigos tengan en la cabeza algo más que matrimonios, besos y posesiones? ¿Las deidades no pueden enviarme a un tipo malo malote malito, así sin rollos de novela mexicana?

 _ **Aquí es donde se tiene que ser el macho que se respeta, pelo en pecho marcado, trenza bien amarrada pero masculina, aquí es donde se gana uno el corazón de la chica.**_

— ¡Deja en paz a Akane! Ella es mi prometida.

 _Tip: Di esto en ocasiones puntuales, sé firme. Nota como ella se sonroja ¡Habrás ganado esta batalla! A las mujeres les gusta que las defiendan con una pizca de posesión._

 _Sugerencia: Jamás se los digas._

Ahora das una super patada, luego ocupas la técnica de las castañas, cuando lo que sea que ataque a la chica de tus sueños (que no es otra que Akane, pero ya te dije ella es mía) la tomas como princesa, la agarras así firme y le pones la mano en la nalga (de ahí te sostienes) pero haz como que de verdad no te importa, es más finge indiferencia a dónde la agarras, ni lo notará con el bullicio.

— ¿Dónde está Shinosuke?

Insisto, finge demencia. Di que se cayó, que murió, lo que sea. Pero no le cuentes que durante la persecución lo pisaste en la cara y lo dejaste inconsciente. Que ni se entere.

Luego cuando se acerque el enemigo usa la técnica del espiral del dragón y mándalo tan lejos como puedas.

— Soy yo el que te salva ¿Y te preocupa otro?

 _ **Tip: Aquí es donde te comportas con la técnica SAOTOME DE LA SUTILEZA. Deja que sepa que la quieres, pero así suave, como no queriendo la cosa, como que bromeas. Nunca seas muy serio, ella puede acabar contigo.**_

— Gracias Ranma.

 _Si ella sonríe y agradece, date por perdido. Tendrás que buscar alguna forma de salir de ese enredo porque sus ojos cafés brillarán con intensidad, te mirarán con dulzura y tú te estarás muriendo por besarla. Porque admítelo, te vuelve loco cuando adopta esa postura._

Tu corazón late y quieres ¡No! Deseas que el de ella esté igual, quieres que el momento no termine pero sabes que si te dejas manipular por tus deseos egoístas acabarás queriendo decir que la amas y como eres un tarado para el amor (y un tipo que aunque no lo dice es muy tímido) terminarás arruinando las cosas.

— ¡Eres un idiota Shinosuke!

La sombra aparece frente a nosotros cargando (y abofeteando repetidas veces) al chico de la escoba, las ropas rotas y sus múltiples moretones demostraban que le había dado la paliza de su vida.

Y ahí estaba el enemigo mortal. El abuelo.

Como dije… ojalá ¡ALGUIEN MANDE A VOLAR AL INFIERNO A ESE VIEJO!

.

.

.

 **Anotación al pie: Mi mayor enemigo en el amor (alias chico de la escoba) pasará unos días en la casa Tendo para recuperarse de sus heridas ¿Qué vas a hacer Ranma Saotome? (alias yo, el autor de este manual?)**


End file.
